The invention relates to a low-temperature-sintering apatite glass ceramic which is suitable in particular for use in restorative dentistry and above all for coating or veneering dental restorations, such as ligaments, veneers, bridges or crowns.
Glass ceramics for use in dentistry are known from the state of the art.
EP-A-0 690 030 discloses leucite-containing phosphosilicate glass ceramics which can be used in dental technology. However, they have very high linear thermal coefficients of expansion because of their leucite content, so that they are not suitable for coating materials with low coefficients of expansion, such as e.g. lithium disilicate glass ceramics.
Furthermore, alkali-zinc-silicate glass ceramics are disclosed in EP-A-0 695 726 which can however contain only 8.0 wt.-% ZnO at most, for which reason their chemical resistance is still not satisfactory in every case. These glass ceramics have moreover the disadvantage that they contain no apatite but leucite as crystal phase. Due to the high coefficient of expansion of leucite, the glass ceramics are therefore as a rule likewise not suitable as coatings for lithium disilicate glass ceramics.
Apatite glass ceramics have also already been used in restorative dentistry.
EP-A-885 855 and EP-A-885 856 describe apatite glass ceramics with optical properties which come close to those of natural teeth. They show a good resistance under the conditions of the oral environment and are derived from the chemical system SiO2xe2x80x94Al2O3xe2x80x94P2O5xe2x80x94K2Oxe2x80x94Na2Oxe2x80x94CaOxe2x80x94F. Additional components are possible but only in relatively small amounts. So the ZnO content is limited to 5.0 wt.-% at most and that of K2O to 8.5 wt.-% at most. Due to these restrictions, a combination of good chemical resistance and low sintering temperature can still not be achieved in every case with these materials.
A further disadvantage of these glass ceramics is that, as a rule, they cannot be sintered onto a ceramic or glass ceramic dental framework, such as a lithium disilicate glass ceramic at low temperatures of less than 800C. However, it is precisely when preparing thin-walled dental restorations, such as thin-walled veneers, also sometimes referred to as ligaments, that stresses and fractures of the dental restoration occur, because of the necessary high temperatures. Thus, in particular dental veneers with a core made from lithium disilicate glass ceramic and apatite glass ceramic sintered onto it cannot be prepared in a satisfactory way according to the state of the art.
Furthermore, the satisfactory processing of the known glass ceramics by sintering is possible only in a narrow temperature range. When there are larger deviations from the actual sintering temperature, these glass ceramics show an unsatisfactory dimensional stability in the case of too high a temperature and an unacceptably high porosity in the case of too low a temperature after sintering. The satisfactory workability only in a narrow temperature range is very disadvantageous, as the furnaces used for the preparation of dental restorations are small, and it is thus generally difficult to constantly maintain a desired temperature in them over a certain period of time. Particularly in furnaces which operate at low temperatures, such as lower than 850xc2x0 C., considerable fluctuations in temperature occur during a sintering process.
The object of the invention is accordingly to prepare an apatite glass ceramic which is similar in its optical properties and in particular in its high translucency to natural tooth material and has an excellent chemical resistance and a low thermal coefficient of expansion. Furthermore, the apatite glass ceramic is to have a low sintering temperature so that it is above all suitable as coating or veneering material for preparing stable thin-walled dental restorations, such as dental veneers. Finally, the glass ceramic is to be able to be processed to produce the desired restorations in a wide temperature range.
This object is surprisingly achieved by the low-temperature-sintering apatite glass ceramic according to claims 1 to 9.
The subject-matter of the invention are also the process for preparing the apatite glass ceramic according to claim 10, the dental material according to claims 11 to 14, the use according to claims 15 to 18 as well as the shaped dental products according to claims 19 to 22.
The apatite glass ceramic according to the invention is characterized in that it comprises the following components:
and the main crystalline phase is formed by apatite crystals.
The glass ceramic according to the invention can additionally comprise at least one of the following components:
If these additional components are present, they are used in particular in amounts of at least 0.1 wt.-%.
For the individual components of the apatite glass ceramic according to the invention, there are preferred quantity ranges. These can be selected, unless otherwise stated, independently of each other and are as follows:
Particularly preferred quantity ranges for the individual components of the apatite glass ceramic according to the invention are as follows and these can be selected independently of each other:
All the above quantity amounts in wt.-% relate to the glass ceramic.
The glass ceramic according to the invention can furthermore contain e.g. usual color components for matching to the colour of the natural tooth material of a patient.
It was ascertained by scanning electron microscope and x-ray diffraction studies that apatite, such as hydroxy apatite, and/or fluoroapatite, forms the main crystal phase in the glass ceramic. The apatite crystals have grown hexagonally for preference, and in particular in a needle-shaped manner. At their greatest extension, the apatite crystals are preferably than 10 xcexcm, in particular smaller than 7 xcexcm and particularly preferably smaller than 5 xcexcm.
The optical properties of the glass ceramic are controlled by the separated apatite crystals, which are similar in appearance to the carbonate-apatite crystals of natural tooth material. Thus it is possible that a glass ceramic is produced with an appearance which corresponds to that of dentine or enamel of a tooth. Simultaneously, an optical depth effect is achieved in the glass ceramic, such as is not possible with other types of crystals.
Leucite crystals are not radiographically detectable in the glass ceramic according to the invention, but secondary crystal phases such as e.g. sodium-calcium orthophosphate of the NaCaPO4 type may be present.
A further particular advantage of the glass ceramic according to the invention is that, due to its particular composition, it has not only a high chemical resistance and translucency, but also a particularly desired low sintering temperature.
The glass ceramic according to the invention normally has a very advantageous sintering temperature of less than 800xc2x0 C. during sintering onto a ceramic or glass-ceramic substrate, such as a lithium disilicate glass ceramic. Those glass ceramics according to the invention are particularly preferred which have a sintering temperature of 780xc2x0 C. and below and thus can be processed at this temperature. These low sintering temperatures are presumably attributable to the special composition of the glass ceramic according to the invention.
It is of particular advantage that the glass ceramic according to the invention can also be worked by sintering even where there are large deviations from the actual sintering temperature, i.e. the temperature at which the dimensional stability as well as the porosity of the glass ceramic are particularly satisfactory. Thus the glass ceramic can even be processed in a sintering temperature range of xc2x1200xc2x0 C., or more, such as e.g. xc2x1400xc2x0 C., above or below the actual sintering temperature without cracks or faults occurring in the dental restoration. When working in this temperature range, the sintered glass ceramic has a very low porosity and a very good dimensional stability. An indication of the excellent dimensional stability is that even the very thin-walled incisor edge, which has been formed by applying a mixture of glass ceramic powder and admixing liquid to a framework as well as its shaping, retains its form after the sintering process and thus lasts. Thus, the glass ceramic according to the invention can also be sintered in furnaces which do not permit a precise control of the firing temperature, which is particularly advantageous. On the other hand, conventional glass ceramics permit only deviations of xc2x1100xc2x0 C. from the sintering temperature. With larger deviations, satisfactory restorations cannot be prepared with them.
Furthermore, the apatite-glass ceramic normally has a low thermal coefficient of expansion of 9.3 to 10.8 xc3x9710xe2x88x926Kxe2x88x921, measured in the temperature range of 100xc2x0 C. to 400xc2x0 C.
For the preparation of the apatite glass ceramic according to the invention
a) a starting glass which contains the above stated components is melted at temperatures of 1200xc2x0 C. to 1650xc2x0 C.,
b) the obtained glass melt is poured into water accompanied by formation of a glass granulate,
c) the glass granulate is optionally reduced to a glass powder with an average particle size of 1 to 450 xcexcm, relative to the number of particles, and
d) the glass granulate or the glass powder is subjected to a thermal treatment at more than 500xc2x0 C. and up to 900xc2x0 C. for a period of 30 minutes to 6 hours.
In stage (a), a starting glass is firstly melted, by intimately mixing suitable starting materials, such as for example carbonates, oxides and fluorides, with each other and heating to the stated temperatures.
Then in stage (b), the obtained glass melt is quenched by being poured into water and thereby transformed into a glass granulate. This procedure is customarily also called fritting.
The glass granulate is optionally then reduced in stage (c) and is ground to the desired particle size in particular with customary mills. The obtained glass powder preferably has an average particle size of 1 to 450 xcexcm, relative to the number of particles.
In stage (d), the glass granulate or optionally the glass powder is subjected to a thermal treatment at a temperature in the range of more than 500xc2x0 C. and up to 900xc2x0 C. for a period of 30 minutes to 6 hours, preferably 30 minutes to 3 hours. Contrary to the conventional apatite-glass ceramics, it is possible to carry out the temperature treatment and thus the production of the apatite crystals at temperatures of less than 900xc2x0 C., which is without question an advantage.
A volume crystallisation takes place during the thermal treatment. This leads to a homogenous distribution of the apatite crystals inside the entire glass ceramic, in contrast to the leucite crystallisation, which can take place only on the inner surfaces of a glass powder.
It was ascertained by scanning electron microscope and x-ray diffraction studies that apatite, preferably fluoroapatite, forms the main crystal phase. The size of the obtained crystals can be controlled by the selected temperature and the period of thermal treatment. In addition to the apatite crystals, further crystals phases can be formed depending on the chemical composition of the starting glass used.
Alongside the different crystal phases, microheterogenous separation areas, i.e. different glass phases, may also be present. These areas can be recognised in the scanning electron microscope as small microheterogenous glass drop phases with a size of approx. 20 to 400 nm. Together with the crystals, the glass drop phases occurring influence the optical properties of the glass ceramics according to the invention, such as e.g. opalescence and translucency.
Surprisingly, the optical properties of the apatite glass ceramic according to the invention can be adjusted from glassy-transparent to cloudy white. This is absolutely necessary for the use as dental material or component thereof in order to be able to reproducibly prepare all the different variations of natural teeth. The fine apatite crystals in the structure of the glass ceramic according to the invention have a very great similarity to natural teeth in terms of optics and structure.
The apatite glass ceramic according to the invention is therefore preferably used as dental material either on its own or together with further components. To this end, it is normally used in the form of a powder with an average particle size of less than 90 xcexcm. Glasses and other glass ceramics, but also color components, in particular colored pigments, oxides of the 3d elements or metal colloids, as well as fluorescence materials, in particular ytterbium silicate doped with d- and f-elements, can also be considered as further components. It is preferred that the dental material contains 10 to 90 wt.-% of the apatite glass ceramic.
When using the apatite glass ceramic as a component of dental material, dental materials can by obtained by suitable selection of their composition as well as the type of the further components in which important properties, such as e.g. working temperature, optical properties, thermal coefficient of expansion and chemical resistance, are matched exactly to the respective demands. This is often not possible with pure glass ceramics.
Dental material is particularly advantageous which contains as further component at least a glass and preferably a potassium-zinc- silicate glass.
A potassium-zinc-silicate glass is preferred which comprises the following components:
This glass can additionally comprise at least one of the following components:
If these additional components are present, they are used in particular in amounts of at least 0.1 wt.-%.
The above amounts in wt.-% relate to the potassium-zinc-silicate glass.
The potassium-zinc-silicate glass can be prepared in the customary way, e.g. by melting a corresponding amount of suitable oxides, carbonates and fluorides in a platinum/rhodium crucible at a temperature of 1550xc2x0 C. to 1600xc2x0 C. for a homogenization time of 1 to 1.5 hours. If desired, the glass melt can then be quenched in water, and the formed granulate dried and ground to a desired particle size.
The obtained potassium-zinc-silicate glass is characterized by a high translucency, high chemical resistance as well as a low coefficient of expansion. It is moreover excellently matched in its chemical composition to the apatite glass ceramic according to the invention, so that disadvantageous material transport reactions between both materials and an ensuing build-up of stress are avoided in particular in case of thin layered composites.
The dental material according to the invention normally has a linear thermal coefficient of expansion of 9.0 to 10.9xc3x9710xe2x88x926 Kxe2x88x921, measured in the range of 100xc2x0 C. to 400xc2x0 C. The respectively desired coefficient can be set by suitable choice of the type of apatite glass ceramic and any further components, as well as their amounts. Favourable dental materials contain 10 to 90 wt.-% apatite glass ceramic and 90 to 10 wt.-% further components, relative to the dental material.
The dental material according to the invention is suitable for coating substrates and in particular for coating or veneering dental restorations. The coating takes place in particular by applying the dental material to the selected substrate and subsequent sintering at less than 800xc2x0 C. and in particular 760xc2x0 C. or less.
Preferably a powder of the apatite glass ceramic according to the invention is firstly mixed with a powder of the optionally present further components and worked to a paste by adding aqueous admixing solutions. This paste is then applied to the substrate and after desired shaping sintering takes place in order to obtain a firmly adhering coating or veneer.
The dental material according to the invention can be used as coating or veneering material for substrates such as dental suprastructures e.g. based on ceramic or glass ceramic materials. Due to its low coefficient of expansion, it is preferably used in substrate materials with a thermal coefficient of expansion of 7.0 to 12.0, in particular 8.0 to 11.0xc3x9710xe2x88x926Kxe2x88x921. It is preferably used for coating or veneering ZrO2 ceramics, Al2O3 ceramics, ZrO2/Al2O3 ceramics, ceramic or glass ceramic composite materials and titanium.
It is particularly advantageously used however to veneer substrates based on lithium disilicate glass ceramic in order to in this way prepare aesthetically very attractive all-ceramic dental products which have a very high strength as well as an excellent chemical resistance.
Lithium disilicate glass ceramics which contain the following components and which can be obtained e.g. by melting of suitable starting glasses, fritting and thermal treatment at 400xc2x0 C. to 1100xc2x0 C., have proved particularly suitable:
where
The amounts in wt.-% relate to the lithium disilicate glass ceramic.
The apatite glass ceramic according to the invention and the dental material according to the invention can be worked into shaped dental products in the usual way together with the optionally present additives. Dental restorations such as e.g. an inlay, an onlay, a bridge, a stump reconstruction, a veneer, a facette, a filling or a connector can be considered in particular as dental products shaped according to the invention which contain apatite glass ceramic or the dental material. Ligaments, veneers, bridges, crowns and part-crowns are particularly preferred dental restorations.
The dental products preferably have a core based on ceramic or glass ceramic material, in particular lithium disilicate glass ceramic, to which the glass ceramic according to the invention or the dental material according to the invention is applied. Preferred lithium disilicate glass ceramics have already been described above.
In contrast to conventional glass ceramics, the glass ceramic according to the invention is even better suited in its chemical composition to glasses, such as potassium-zinc-silicate glasses, and lithium disilicate glass ceramics which are preferably used as further components of a coating material or as a substrate. The consequence of this is that precisely with thin layered composites, such as e.g. thin-walled veneers, with lithium disilicate glass ceramic as substrate to which a mixture of apatite glass ceramic according to the invention and potassium-zinc-silicate glass has been applied, there are no signs of separation of the coating or a fracture of the finished product. The low sintering temperature of the glass ceramic according to the invention is also responsible for this advantageous behaviour.
In addition, the glass ceramic according to the invention shows an excellent chemical resistance, which is imperative for its use as dental material, around which acid liquids wash permanently in the oral cavity. It is surprising that the glass ceramic has both a good chemical resistance and a low sintering temperature. This favourable combination of properties is possibly attributable to the fact that the glass ceramic simultaneously contains several types of alkali metal ions.